


Just This Once

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for the guy who has everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for [](http://kelleigh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kelleigh.livejournal.com/)**kelleigh** 's prompt of _"There's something I haven't told you yet..."_.

The booming laugh echoing through the otherwise quiet restaurant makes Jensen smile in fond amusement. Once he would have looked around self-consciously but any inclination to repress Jared’s natural exuberance died of exhaustion years ago. Nowadays he just sits back and enjoys the show.

Jared’s tawny head is thrown back, dimples creasing his cheeks and the sparkle of laughter in his multicolored eyes. Jensen waits patiently until Jared remembers where they are and subsides into a quiet snicker, still looking down at the Twitter app open on his iPhone.

“Amell?” Jensen hazards a guess.

“Yeah,” Jared says, still grinning like a fool. “He challenged us to a wine-off.”

“A what?” Jensen says, beginning to laugh himself. Jared and Stephen Amell’s ridiculous competitiveness is a constant source of entertainment for Jensen, not to mention about half a million of the two actors’ Twitter followers. “How would that even work?”

“Well, most likely it involves us drinking his Nocking Point wine and him drinking our wine until we’re all passed out under the table.” Jared admits.

“We haven’t even started the company yet,” Jensen points out.

“Well, that gives us plenty of time to practice!” says Jared, undeterred. “Can’t let that scrawny Canuck beat us!”

The idea of Jared calling Stephen Amell scrawny is laughable. Now that Jared has cut back on his bodybuilding routine, he’s still cut and toned but Amell probably has thirty pounds on him, all of it muscle. As Jared well knows, since he and Jensen have spent a considerable amount of time analyzing Stephen’s physique. Although they make sure to catch it every week, it’s not like they watch Arrow for the plot.

Jared taps out a response on his ever-present iPhone, his long, slender fingers dancing over the keys. A few seconds later his eyes widen and he quickly puts his phone down on the table.

“What happened?” Jensen asks curiously.

“Um,” Jared looks like he’s debating whether or not to answer the question but finally he flips the phone over. He shows Jensen the screen.

“I sent this one,” he points to a tweet that says _I bet we can take you!!!_

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, he responded. But he sent it as a private message.” Jared taps his screen a couple times, bringing up the message, then hands the phone over to Jensen. Jensen looks down curiously and reads.

_Or maybe I’ll take YOU ;)_

Jensen’s eyes widen. And he hides a smile as an idea flickers to life.

***

_One month later_

 

“Thanks, man, that was an awesome dinner.” Jared lowers his head and presses a kiss to Jensen’s mouth, tasting of expensive wine and the remnants of the crème brûlée he practically inhaled.

“Nothing but the best for the birthday boy!”

“Mmm, and you certainly are the best,” Jared grins, reaching down and palming Jensen’s rapidly rising dick through his linen pants.

“I do try,” Jensen murmurs modestly. “But listen, there’s one more thing…”

“Less talking, more sexing,” Jared demands, and grabs Jensen’s hand, pulling him towards their bedroom.

“Jared -”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too, you sap”

“No, that’s not...I mean, yes I do love you but I need to tell you something!” Jensen says frantically just as Jared comes to a full stop just inside the bedroom door.

“I think you’re right.” Jared says calmly, his gaze firmly fixed on the extremely naked form of Stephen Amell lying on top of their eight hundred thread count grey silk duvet. Stephen lifts a hand in greeting. The one _not_ lazily stroking his half-hard dick.

“Uh...Surprise?” Jensen tries.

“Hey, Jensen, why is Stephen Amell’s penis lying on my bed?” Jared asks, his voice only rising slightly and Jensen is impressed at Jared’s equanimity.

“He’s your birthday present.” Jensen says. He gives Jared a significant look. “Same rules as always.”

Jared stills, and a wicked smile slowly spreads across his face. He walks further into the room, already tugging loose the tie he’d worn to dinner.

“Deal.”

***

 

They’ve done this before. Sure, this is the first time they’ve involved someone they know, someone they both consider a friend, but on more than one occasion they’ve taken someone home with them to play with. As long as they stick to the rules, both Jared and Jensen love the extra edge that comes with adding another person into the mix, the sights and sounds and smells of someone new.

The rules are simple: they only ever do this together, the other person leaves as soon as it’s over, and only Jensen takes Jared’s ass. Simple rules that keep their relationship strong and whole but still allow plenty of room to play.

Stephen rises from the bed and approaches Jared, tugging at the buttons of Jared’s shirt until he can slowly slide the blue Oxford cloth down Jared’s muscular arms. They stand torso to torso and Jensen is momentarily struck by the sight: Stephen’s smoothly waxed chest brushing against Jared’s lightly furred one, and he wishes he had a camera handy.

“Happy birthday, Padalecki,” Stephen says with a grin, blue eyes glinting with mischief as his fingers move lower to slide open Jared’s belt and unfasten his pants, letting them slide down Jared’s slim legs to leave him standing naked as well.

Jensen methodically removes his own clothes while he watches the two men together. Jensen loves watching and Jared knows it, indulges it, makes sure to position himself so Jensen can see every move, every touch, every expression of pleasure that crosses Jared’s face. The two men move toward the bed as Jensen crosses to the nightstand to pull some lube out of the top drawer, finally joining them in the middle of the huge California King.

Jared pulls Jensen in for a brief kiss of welcome, nipping at his lower lip as they separate. Then, turning his attention back to Stephen he puts his hand in the middle of his chest and shoves until Stephen is lying flat on his back and Jared swoops down to swallow the tip of his hard cock. Stephen twines his fingers in Jared’s overlong hair and holds on for the ride as Jared licks and sucks at him till he’s writhing on the bed and letting out an impressive and creative stream of curse words.

Jensen takes the time to wet his fingers with slick before he slides one long, thick finger into the tight heat of Jared’s ass. He can hear Jared moan around Stephen’s cock as he begins to work that finger in and out slowly, drawing out Jared’s pleasure for as long as possible before he finally relents and adds a second.

He takes his time fingering Jared open, enjoying the muffled sounds of his moans and watching the pleasure lighting up Stephen’s face as Jared takes him deep in his throat. Jensen himself is achingly hard but he makes no move to touch himself yet, knowing the wait will be worth it. Finally he moves into position behind Jared, one hand firm on his shoulder and the other on his own cock, rubbing the head around Jared’s rim a little before pushing in slowly and filling Jared full of himself.

He pulls out all the way, before shoving in again to the root, and the force of his thrust shoves Jared a bit too far onto Stephen’s cock, choking him a little.

“Kneel in front of him,” Jensen directs, and Stephen complies quickly, moving up to his knees in front of Jared. In this position Jared has a little more control as he grips Stephen’s hips tight, so Jensen can quicken his pace. Jared is pinned between them, pushed forward onto Stephen’s cock with every thrust and Jensen knows Jared is loving this; loves being held between them as they take their pleasure from him for what seems like an eternity.

Jensen’s pace increases until he’s slamming into Jared, and he knows from experience that he’s hitting Jared’s prostate a good portion of the time, since Jared’s moans are now almost constant. Stephen breaks first, pulling quickly from Jared’s mouth with a curse and stripping his cock furiously until he’s coming, painting Jared’s upturned cheeks with it,

Jared’s tongue pokes out to catch a drop and that image is just _enough_ and Jensen is coming, harder than he has in ages, grinding his pelvis into Jared’s ass in order to wring every last drop of sensation out of his orgasm. When he comes back to some sense of awareness he reaches down and grips Jared’s hard dick in his hand. It only takes a couple strokes before Jared is arching back and coming, his ass clenching around Jensen’s softening length.

When Jared is still again Jensen presses a kiss to his trembling shoulder before he slowly pulls out and they all collapse onto the bed for a few minutes to catch their breath. Jared looks utterly wrecked and Jensen and Stephen share a brief conspirational grin at how thoroughly they debauched him. Soon Stephen pulls on his clothes and with a few quiet words to Jensen he lets himself out of the apartment, leaving Jensen and Jared alone again, the world once more shrunk to just the two of them. Complete.


End file.
